Birthday for Madoka
by edwardtruong2006
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Some years into the future, Madoka is now a teacher at Mitakihara. It's now her birthday, and she has a few eyes gunning for her.


**AN: This is more of a writing exercise than an actual fic, considering I didn't make this story. It's heavily based off of two doujin by Silver called 10.03. I just wanted to try and put it into writing. Credit where credit is due.**

* * *

"Ah. Good morning, Naoki." Tatsuya Kaname said as he walked towards Mitakihara Middle School. He greeted one of his close friends, Naoki Kishima, who seemed to be worked up over something.

"Is something wrong?" Tatsuya asked curiously.

"Today… will be the day." Naoki muttered. "Today will be the day… I confess my feelings to Ms. Kaname!"

"Ah…" Tatsuya said, though he could hardly contain his snickers. This isn't the first time this has happened but it's amusing every time.

"And once I confess, soon we'll get married… and then have beautiful kids… and you'll be my brother-in-law as well!" Naoki excitedly rambled.

"I don't particularly have any interest in that, but you do you I suppose."

Madoka Kaname was Tatsuya's older sister and the one Naoki has his eyes set on, she is currently working as a teacher for the school they're at. By lucky coincidence, Madoka and Tatsuya shared the same class so they saw each other often.

"Also, it's my sister's birthday. So if you really wanna confess to her, it might be best to bring her a gift." Tatsuya advised.

"Of course! I didn't decide to confess on this day for no reason, it's because I can precisely show her how much I care with my present!" Naoki proudly responded.

Naoki took out a cutely wrapped box, shaped like a heart. It also had a pretty nice aroma to it, Tatsuya was sure Madoka would probably love it.

"Well, I wish you luck on your future endeavors. Assuming a miracle happens and it works out." Tatsuya said as the two of them walked into the gate.

* * *

During lunch hour, Naoki was pacing back and forth in the hallway when Tatsuya came to see him.

"What'cha doin'?" Tatsuya asked.

"Waiting for Ms. Kaname, of course." Naoki responded, still pacing intently. "From what I know, during lunch she stays around here, near the staff room."

"I'm not going to question how you know that." Tatsuya said, "However I'd like to watch this entire thing happen."

"Hmph, I don't mind having all of the witnesses in the world. She's the one and- oh wait! There she is!"

The pink-haired teacher walked towards the staff room, she had her hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing a white coat over a teal turtleneck and black skirt. She had a smile that could instantly warm the hearts of any person who looked at it instantly, no wonder Naoki fell for her.

"There she is! Ah~ she's so cuuuuute!" Naoki could barely contain his excitement, he was practically skipping in joy. "Ah… calm down. Deep breaths… deep breaths."

Naoki steadily calmed himself, while Tatsuya observed onwards with a smile.

However, as Madoka reached the door… she turned around and looked towards someone else.

Suddenly, someone completely new came into view. A woman who had long black hair and was a bit taller than Madoka. She was wearing a coat and plaid scarf with a fancy-looking earring over one ear.

The two women smiled at each other like they could never be happier to see each other and started conversation.

"Hey… Tatsuya? Who's that?" Naoki asked, "Ms. Kaname is generally very happy, but I've never seen her _this _happy."

Tatsuya took a bite out of an apple in his lunch and responded with his mouth full.

"That's Homura Akemi," Tatsuya explained, "A very close friend of Madoka's."

"Ah… I see, close friends." Naoki muttered. "Either way, once the conversation is over I can finally make my-"

Mid-conversation, Madoka's close friend's eyes shifted onto Naoki. Then she gave him a look, a penetrating glare that could melt ice.

"U-Uh… Tatsuya, I don't like that look." Naoki shivered.

"Well, it's just a look. It's not gonna kill you or anything." Tatsuya responded, though he was holding in a smirk as well.

Homura waved her hand at Naoki, and turned back to Madoka.

The black-haired woman moved forward slightly and put her hand on Madoka's cheek. Madoka stood for a second, a little bit confused… but then Homura moved her face closer towards Madoka, and like a viper attacking its prey… it moved to connect with the pinkette's lips.

They were pushed a bit back and their faces were moved into the staff room, but it was clear as day to Naoki. This was a kiss.

"Wahwha-wha?!" Naoki was so shocked he immediately jumped back as if he got hit by a massive blast of force. He immediately turned to Tatsuya and started asking a billion questions per second.

"What was that? Are you sure that's just a 'close friend'? How much did you know about this?"

"I dunno, I don't go digging through my sister's personal life. That's hers to deal with."

"Wha… why… now of…" Naoki was in absolute distraught.

In truth, Tatsuya knew all along about this relationship. However, it's always entertaining when someone figures it out for themselves.

Was it cruel of him to not tell Naoki that his sister swings that way? Maybe. But it was fine in his opinion, a student shouldn't be trying to date a teacher anyways.

Though he'd need to buy Naoki a treat or something later, to help mend that broken heart of his.

* * *

"Homura, what were you trying to do just now?" Madoka asked her lover.

"...Ish nothing." The raven-haired girl said, her face pressed up against a clipboard.

Madoka had used the clipboard to protect herself from the assault that Homura had tried to do upon her lips.

"Was it really nothing? We can't really do that here… Homura, this is a school." Madoka asked.

"Yesh, nothing." Homura responded. "Though… you seemed rather expectant in our conversation. Were you hoping for something~?"

"..." Madoka kept her silence.

"C'moooon, tell me. It's your birthday after-all! I'll do aaanything for you on your beloved birthday!" Homura prodded.

"Maybe… maybe later." The pinkette muttered.

* * *

After school.  
"Ahhh~" Madoka said after downing a shot of alcohol.

It was her birthday, so Homura decided to take her to the bar for a nice night of relaxation.

They both had a really nice night together, talking and drinking about their favorite things… though the number one on that list was each other.

Near midnight, Madoka laid her tired head on Homura's shoulder.

"Geezh, Homuraaaaaa~ you're so cuuuuute!" she slurred, "I love yooooouuuuu!"

Homura sighed as she let the drunk pinkette make various noises of happiness on her shoulder.

Among those noises however, one of them particularly stood out.

"Homuraaaaaa~ will you marry meee?"

Homura took another sip of her alcohol.

"...Hmph. You… seem to be a bit… too drunk, Madoka. Which is odd, you normally handle alcohol quite well." Homura said while brushing the drunken teacher off her shoulder, "It's a shame, but we should probably get going. I'll take you home, don't worry."

"I'm not drunk." she said, as her new position changed to have her laying her head on the table looking at Homura.

"Huh?" Homura asked.

"I'm not drunk. I was being very serious." Madoka repeated herself.

"What, wait…"

"It's my birthday, isn't it? I remember you telling me earlier that you'll do _anything_ for me on my beloved birthday earlier, right?" she said, a smile on her face.

"Umm… yeah, I did say that… I suppose." Homura responded, flustered beyond comprehension.

Once Homura answered, she stopped laying her head on the table and started resting it on her right arm, looking directly into her lover's eyes.

"So~ can I hear your answer? Will you marry me?" she said, the same cheerful smile as ever.

Homura awkwardly looked back at her drink, took a big gulp of it and sighed.

"Time's up~!" Madoka exclaimed, "What's your A-N-S-W-E-R?"

She moved closer to her embarrassed friend and playfully grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You're no fair." Homura muttered.

"What's that? I didn't hear yooouuu~!" Madoka jumped on her.

"E-Even though you already know the answer, you're so unfair…!"

"No, I don't know the answer already… tell me! Tell me!"

"You're obviously too drunk, I should take you home."

"Your face is way more red than mine… come oooonnnn~ tell me… what's your answer… for real."

Homura took one big deep breath, straightened herself, and spoke to the love of her life.

"...Yes. I will marry you, Madoka."


End file.
